1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fishing articles, and specifically to an externally-adjustable fishing reel drive gear pair backlash adjustment mechanism.
2. Related Art
Fishing reel texture is a very important indicator of quality, and an axial gap between a main gear and a rack directly affects the texture of fishing reels. If the gap is too large, the texture will be loose, and affects the life of the gear; and if the gap is too small, the texture will be tight, and running is not smooth. Only when the gap achieves an ideal state, the texture may be soft and smooth. Therefore, good control over the axial gap of the gear will control the quality of the product to a great extent.
The common well-known method of adjusting an axial gap between a main gear and a rack is increasing/decreasing shims between the main gear and a side lid to adjust the axial gap between the main gear and the rack. Shortcomings of such a method lie in that, it is necessary to remove the side lid on the housing each time shims are increased or decreased, some complex fishing reels further need to remove a turret at first, the operation is very inconvenient, which delays the work and wastes the time, and damage to parts easily occurs during the removal. Besides, after the fishing reel has been used for a period of time, due to wearing of the main gear and the rack, the axial gap between the main gear and the rack will become large, the thickness of the original shim may not achieve the ideal adjustment gap, and the quality of the product may not be well guaranteed.